The Perfect Family
by n3rdwif3
Summary: Loren's a single mother, she got pregnant when she was young and got married real young. Her Husband died in a car accident, and she was left to take care of her daughter, along with her father. Her mother died at birth, and her father was there from day 1…..Loren runs in Eddie and see that she is all alone…See what Eddie will do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loren and 3 year old Taylor are walking down the road from the car shop

**Taylor:** Mommie I have to potty

**Loren: ** cant it wait we're almost home

**Taylor:** no mommie got to go bad.

Loren looked around and didn't see any place she could go, she walked a little futher until she got to an apartment building.

**Loren:** come on lets see if we can go in here

Loren held her daughter hand and walked in the building

**Loren:** um excuse me, is it okay if we use your restroom, my daughter has to go really bad.

**Doorman:** im sorry ma'am we don't have a public restroom…

As the doorman and Loren were talking about Taylor going to the bathroom, HE walked down stairs.

**Guy:** Hey Jeffery, how are you?

**Jeffery:** I'm good Mr. Duran how are…..

**Loren**: excuse me are you going to let us use the restroom or not.

**Jeffery**: I'm sorry ma'am I told you we don't have public restrooms

**Eddie**: hey whats going on?

**Loren:** my daughter has to go to the restroom bad and he wont let us go

Eddie knelt down and looked at Taylor

**Eddie:** hey sweetie, gotta go bad huh?

Taylor shook her head

**Eddie:** well you can come to my place and use the restroom. How about that?

Taylor smiled at Eddie and Nodded

**Eddie:** okay, yall can follow me.

**Loren:** thank you (she started walking and turned her rolled her eyes) atleast someone can help a kid

Eddie took Loren and Taylor up to his place, he opend the door and showed them where to go, mins later they walked back down stairs.

**Taylor:** tank you

Eddie started laughing

**Loren:** thank you…..

**Eddie**: Eddie, Eddie Duran

**Loren:** Eddie: well thank you Eddie.

Loren took Taylor hand and started walking out the door, Eddie yelled behind her

**Eddie:** HEY! Not so fast

Loren turned around confused

**Loren:** what?

**Eddie**: well you didn't give me your name…..

**Loren:** oh its Loren,

**Eddie:** well Loren, nice to meet you…..

With that eddie and Loren were on the elevator going back down to the Lobby

I know its short, Its just the start

Please Review…. Tell me what you think…if you like it ill continue…

XxShariaxX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loren and Eddie got out of the building,

**Eddie:** well I'll see you around…Loren (smiling at her)

**Loren:** see ya!

Loren and Taylor started walking the opposite way of Eddie, he tan turned around and seen them walking

**Eddie:** hey, Loren!

Loren turned around

**Loren:** yea?

**Eddie:** where are you walking to?

**Loren**: Home

**Eddie**: you don't have a car?

**Loren:** yea I do, but its in the shop we just dropped it off.

**Eddie**: I can give you a ride home.

**Loren:** oh no its okay….its not to far, thank you though

**Eddie:** no, please let me give you guys a ride, plus the little one looks tired.

Loren looked down at Taylor and noticed she was rubbing her eyes, she thought for a min

Loren's POV

Well he did let us use his bathroom, maybe he isn't that bad of a guy. He is cute maybe I can talk to him and see if he's dating hmmm…

**Loren:** okay, just because she's sleepy (knowing that's not the only reason)

Eddie helped Loren get Taylor in the car and buckled up….

**Eddie**: so you have to tell me where to go.

**Loren**: um take a right at the light keep going and then take a left at the next light, and on the right it will be a neighbor hood, you can drop me off at the street. We'll walk from there

Eddie looked at her like she was crazy

**Eddie**: drop you off at the end of the street? What? no way…I'll give you curb side serves.

**Loren**: well I don't know you like that so I don't know about you dropping me off. I mean I have no problem walking I really don't

**Eddie**: okay if you think I'm going to stalk you.

Eddie turned on Loren's street, and stopped…

**Eddie**: hey how about I take you guys to get something to eat, pizza, its on me

**Loren:** umm I cant, we have to get home. I got to get her something to eat, give her a bath and put her down to sleep

**Eddie**: yea okay, so how about you take a break from cooking and let me treat you to some pizza.

Loren thought about it

Loren POV

Well, he seems nice, maybe I can give him a try, and then I get to know him. He seems like a harmless guy…

Loren looked in the back seat, she seen Taylor looking out the window, her thoughts were interrupted with her stomach growling.

**Eddie:** see your hungry and I know she is to (pointing to Taylor)

**Loren**: alright, only if you promise to take us home afterward.

**Eddie**: we can bring it back to your house

**Loren:** alright

Eddie drove to get a pizza…he ordered the pizza and they wait and waited finally the pizza was done…

They drove back to Loren's house

**Loren:** that one with the flag hanging

**Eddie**: awh what a little cozy spot

**Loren:** thanks

They got in and ate…..after they were eating Loren went and gave Taylor a bath

**Loren:** okay you can stay and watch tv til I give her a bath

**Eddie**: well why don't I help

**Loren:** oh no! I don't know you, I cant have JUST someone looking at my daughter

**Eddie:** okay i understand

Loren went in the bathroom and gave her daughter a bath about 10 mins later they were all done….she told eddie she was done, he got up and walked to Taylor's room

**Eddie:** awh don't you look so pretty

**Taylor**: thank you, mister

**Eddie:** you can call me eddie

He looked at Taylor and she nodded her head

**Loren:** okay sweetie lets pray

Loren and Taylor knelt down and prayed, they got done

**Loren:** give mommie kiss kiss, love you much

**Taylor:** love you to mommie, good night

**Eddie**: good night Taylor

Eddie and Loren sat there watching her fall asleep, but she still had her eyes open

**Taylor:** mommie sing to me please

Loren started to sing a lullaby…..Taylor started going to sleep, so they snuck out the room.

Loren and eddie returned to the Living room and sat down watching tv,

**Eddie**: so Loren, how do you like being a mother?

**Loren:** I love it, she's the perfect little girl and I love her

**Eddie:** yea you seem like it, so tell me about yourself. Don't have to tell me everything, but I want to get to know you

**Loren:** well lets see….i'm a mother, my mom died when I was born I was raised by my grandmother and my father, I got pregnant at a young age and married him…

Loren started to feel like she wanted to cry

**Eddie:** I'm soory you don't have to talk about it, its none of my business

**Loren**: no its okay, I was married to him but he died 2 years ago, in a hit and run accident, but yea now I'm here

**Eddie**: wow! That's a lot, you're a very strong girl, I can tell by looking in your eyes.

**Loren:** yea I guess I am….., so what about you

**Eddie**: well I'm….i'm a rock star

**Loren:** wait your what?

**Eddie:** I'm a rock star

**Loren:** wow!, well I don't losten to music like that so, I wouldn't know

**Eddie**: ahh okay

**Loren:** so parents, girlfriend?

**Eddie:** parents are together and no no girlfriend….just a crazy ex

**Loren:** oh wow

Loren started to get tired and started yawning

**Eddie:** well I think I should get going, seem like your tired.

**Loren:** yea I am, I have to get my car early in the morning so

Eddie getting up heading to the door with Loren right behind him.

**Eddie**: well I guess I'll be seeing you around.

**Loren:** yea I guess so….

**Eddie:** good night

**Loren:** night

Loren closed the door and went and took a shower

Loren POV

Man was he cute and he's a rock star, I don't care about that though. But I know he can sing….i think. Man I hope I see him around again…

Eddie was driving home thinking

Eddie's POV

Man she is really cute, I hope I see her again VERY soon….Her daughter is cute also. I really wish I can get to know her a lot better…I might see her tomorrow who knows.

AND DONE! Guys keep reading and reviewing Thanks Enjoy!

XxShariaxX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Eddie woke up early, he was thinking of a way to see Loren again

Eddie's POV

How am I going to see her again, I really think she's hot

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang…

**Eddie:** who's calling me this early?...ahh Chloe

Eddie looks at the phone and throws it….he didn't want ot think about here while he was thinking about  
Loren. Eddie still sitting there thinking….he than got an idea

**Eddie**: ha I'll go to her house and carry her to get her car….yea that's it

Eddie got dressed and headed out the door….Little did he know he had a surprise when he got down there….

**Chole:** Eddie we need to talk…..

**Eddie: **what now Chole? Oh wait, your sorry, you love me, blah blah the same ol same ol. Well

you can save it we are done and will never get back together, you lost my turst and will never get it back. Know what, I'm done I have things to do.

Chloe just stood there dumb-found as eddie walked out the door…..Eddie got in his car and hurried to get to Loren's house before she left….he was half way there and happened to look in the rear view mirror…..it was Chole…

Eddie's POV

Do I have to call the cops on this chick. She is crazy, she's sitting here following me…

With that, eddie went threw lane to lane turn from turn and finally losing her…..he just sat there and laughed…..he than got back on track to get to Loren's house….

**Meanwhile at Loren's house**

**Loren: **Come on Taylor lets hurry and get dressed we got to go get mommie's car

**Taylor: **okay mommie….i put tutu on

Loren laughed at what she picked oout, it was her princess outfit with a purple tut

**/Loren**: are you sure you wont that on? (Taylor nodded her head) okay baby, then you can.

Loren than heard a knock at the door

**Loren: **hmm wonder who that may be?

She went to the door and looked threw the peep hole…..she was confused, but smiled at the sight, She opened the door.

**Guy: **Hey beautiful

**Loren(blushing): **Hi eddie…umm what are you doing here?

**Eddie:** Well I remembered you saying you had to go get your car, so I wanted to take you, maybe we can have breakfast and get to know each other….

Loren turned around and looked at a smiling Taylor….

**Loren: **well we already ate….

**Eddie: **okay what about coffee and donuts, and for her juice and donuts..

**Loren:** umm okay that sounds great, come on in…I have to finish getting ready

Eddie came in and sat on the couch, he turned and looked at Taylor who was watching cartoons and sucking her thumb, She was so into it he didn't want to bother her

Loren was in her room. She looked at what she had on, a blue tank and some capri sweats and flip flops…she than thought,

Loren's POV

I'm going to put something on more sexy than this…the weather is fine and it feels good…

Loren put her make up on and did her hair, she looked in the closet and found her yellow halter sundress, she threw it on, and looked in the mirror one last time before going out…..

**Loren: **Sorry I took so long….

**Eddie:** oh no your okay, wow you look beautiful.

**?}Loren:** thank you…

Taylor looked at her mom

**Taylor:** pretty mommie

'Loren went over and picked her up, eddie got her car seat and her bags and they headed out the door…

**Eddie:** so where to my lady

**Loren: **well you said coffee so that's sounds good…

**Eddie:** dunkin donut sounds good?

**Loren: ** yea sounds great….

They got Taylor in the car and they got in a buckled up, They were on their way to dunkin donuts til they were almost in a accident, the person go out and started yelling

**Person: ** what the hell Eddie? To busy with your little trashy girlfriend to pay attention

**Loren:** who are you calling trashy?

**Person: **You valley girl?

**Eddie: **Chole enough? What the hell is your problem? I have a kid in here and you were trying to kill us.

**Chole: **a kids? What? you have a baby with this thing?

Eddie was thinking about it…..

Eddie POV

Maybe if I tell her its my kid then she would leave me alone

**Chole: **Eddie I'm talking to you, you have a kid with her?

**Eddie: **Yea, yes I do…and she's my girlfriend. And yes that is my kid. so why don't you just leave us alone.

**Chole: **Oh my gosh….are you serious? What the hell eddie?

Chole ran to her car angry, how was that possible? How could eddie move on from her, to that thing, how could he have a child by her? How old is that brat…..everyhting thing was popping up in Chole's head

**Lore: **Thanks..

**Eddie:** for what?

**Loren: ** for getting her away from here

**Eddie: **no problem, I hate her with a passion

They weren't even thinking about what eddie had said, they were still going for coffee..

**At the coffee shop**

They ordered coffee, juice and donuts, they got their things and sat down

They were sitting there eating and in there own little world

**Eddie: **You know I was serious about what I said?

**Loren(looking confused): **huh? What do you mean?

**Eddie:** When I told HER you were my girlfriend

**Loren: **oh…..well umm don't you think this is alittle to fast? I mean we hardly know each other

**Eddie: ** yea I know we just met but, it just feels like I know you…..

**Loren: **oh really?, well I will tell you this….if we start talking, we have to take it slow, and we cant do anything too soon. I mean I do have a 3 year old and I don't want to rush in anything to get me hurt or her.

**Eddie:** I understand, I promise we can take everything slow….So what do you say will you be my girlfriend?

**Loren: **…

WElll that's done!

Hopefully I will have another chapter up this evening!

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Loren:….yea I will love to be your girlfriend but, taking it slow.**

**Eddie: **yess!

Eddie looked at Taylor who was half sleep with a donut in her hand….

**Eddie: **well lets get her in the car and get you your car.

Eddie stood up and gave Loren a kiss…he than threw everything in the trash and came back and picked Taylor up, they were headed to class when the Pap came around the corner

**Pap1:** eddie what happen to you and chloe

**Pap2: **eddie who is she and is that your baby..

Eddie and Loren rushed to the car, finally got in and Loren covered her face…

**Eddie: **Sorry about that, they are always in my business

**Loren:** well that's a rockstar life huh

Eddie and Loren drove to the car shop that wasn't to far, when they got there Loren went in to check to see if her car was ready

**Loren: **hello, I'm Loren Tate here to pick up my car

**Worker: **im sorry miss tate but we couldn't fix your car.

**Loren:** what? what do you mean you couldn't fix it? What was wrong with it

**Worker:** well you need a new transmission and without that then you have no car

**Loren**: well how much is that going to cost

**Worker:** well lets see, you have an older car so about 400-500 bucks

**Loren**: oh hell no, I don't have that much money

Eddie was in the car and realized something was wrong, He scooped Taylor up and went inside

**Eddie:** hey is everything okay?

**Loren:** no they cant fix my car, I ned a new transmission and is 400-500 bucks, I don't have that kind of money (loren starts to cry)

Eddie put Taylor down and hugged Loren

**Eddie:** its okay we'll find another way

**Worker: **well sir the only way the car will work is to have new transmission, so I mean there isn't another way

**Eddie**: dude I know shut up

The worker threw his hands up and walked off….

Loren walked outside and called her dad

**Loren:** hey daddy

**Trent: **hey sweetheart how are you?

**Loren:** not good! My car is broke down and cant be fixed

**Trent**: whats wrong with it?

**Loren:** well the guy says I need a new transmission and it like 500 bucks to get fixed

T**rent**: oh my! Yea they are a lot, well let me check some things out and I'll get back with you.

**Loren**: alright daddy

**Trent:** alright, hows Taylor?

**Loren:** she's good….

**Trent:** alright well I'll call you ack soon when I figure something out

**Loren**: alrigt love you

**Tren**t: love you to….just hold on

With that they hung up

Eddie looked at Loren with concern

**Eddie**: how about I help you out?

Loren turned around to look at eddie

**Loren:** what? no way iwouldnt ask that

**Eddie:** why not, we can go find you a little simple car, that's big enough for you two

Loren thought about it…

**Loren:** oh yea, but how would I repay you?

**Eddie:** no repay….just repay me by letting me take care of you and Taylor.

Loren's POV

Oh my, he don't hardly know me and already want to buy me expensive things…

Loren knew what her grandma always told her…. "Nothing is free, there is always a price"

So she thought about it, when she needed advice she usually went to her dad for it, and that's what she's going to do…

**Loren**: well can I ask you this?

**Eddie**: yea go ahead

**Loren:** well when ever I need advice on something or help, I usually go to my dad, is it okay if I ran it by him first?

**Eddie**: does that mean I have to go meet him

**Loren**: ….not if ou don't want to…but how will I get there

**Eddie:** no anything for you, I'll go with you and we can talk to him together…

**Loren**: awh thank you, thank you…

Loren and Eddie got in the car, and headed towards **Trent**'s house…it was about 15 miles away…..

They talked, and got to know each other more on the way there….about 20 mins later they arrived on his street…

**Loren**: his house is that white one on the left

**Eddie**: alright….im kind of nervous

Eddie and Loren got out and got Taylor, they walked up to the door and knocked…

**Taylor:** mommie we at papa house?

**Loren:** yea hunny, you get to see papa today…

Trent opened the door, and there stood Loren, Eddie and Taylor…

Its short but, there it is

How should Trent feel about eddie? How should he feel about his daughter dating a rockstar..?

Review and tell me what you think….never know your idea maybe the one I pick…

REVIEWW!

XxShariaxX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loren and Eddie was standing there, no one had said anything, their stares were interrupted when Taylor spoke

**Taylor**: papa!

**Trent(picking her up&hugginh her):** awh baby, how is my grandbaby

**Taylor: **im good, im big papa

Trent looked at eddie and loren and motined them to come in…

Trent's POV

Who is this guy and what is he doing here with her?

**Loren: hey dad, this is Eddie Duran**

**Trent: ah yea I heard about you, but I may ask, what are you doing here?**

**Eddie: well Loren and I are…**

**Loren: we're friends, he helped Taylor and I out the other day.**

Eddie looked at Loren like he was confused…If only he knew trent he would have understood.

Trent was furious that Loren had gotten pregnant, she was young and she kind of didn't know who the father was, until Steven stepped in up, and admitted to Trent that they had slept together…Trent didn't like Steven, he wasn't a bad guy, it was jst that he got his little girl pregnant. Trent didn't want steven to marry Loren, but he accepted anyway, he had to learn how to get along with him….after steven died, he regret that he didn't know him as well as he should of…..and now 2 years later here this guy, this rockstar in his daughter, and granddaughter's life

Eddie and Loren sat down at the kitchen table, trent was still standing with Taylor in his arms…

Taylor: papa jucie

Trent: alright lets go get some….

Trent took Taylor to get jucie from the refrigerator

Eddie (whispering): why did you tell your dad we were just friends?

Loren: because eddie he is very very protective.

Eddie: well he needs to know sooner or later he will see us together more….

Loren: yea, well lets give it some time…

Trent walked back in with Taylor in tow….He sat down in front of them

Trent: so what bring you by Loren?

Loren: well dad, you know I told you my car was messed up and it would have been a load of money to get fixed….(TRENT NODDING HIS HEA IN UNDERSTANDMENT), well since I don't have the money and its a lot, eddie thought about helping me out, by just getting a small car for that fits Taylor and I….and I would pay him back….(she looked over at eddie who was shaking his head)

Eddie: no I don't want her to pay me back I just want to help out at "_Friend"_

Trent: I don't know, Loren that's up to you, your old enough to make your own decisions obviously.

Loren: well dad I wanted you opinion on it, and I wanted you to help me pick out a good car.

Trent: well if that's what you want to do then, that's fine.

Loren: yayy! (she looked at eddie who was smiling.)

Trent: when are you thinking about looking for one?

Loren: probably tomorrow afternoon.

Trent: alright well, just call me tomorrow morning and tell me where to meet you….

Loren: alright daddy thank you..

Loren got up and so did eddie, they were heading towards the door, when they looked at the couch and saw that Taylor was sleep, Loren looked at her dad…

Trent: its okay she can stay here, yall go ahead and have fun….since I have to meet you guys tomorrow it's fine

Loren turned around and hugged her dad

Loren: thanks daddy, wait do you have clothes?

Trent: I sure do I was in the mall the other day and bought her some stuff, (laughing) I was going to give them to you but since she's her good chance to put them on….i'll change her in her pjs in alittle while…

Loren: alright dad, thanks, goodnight…

Loren headed out the door towards eddie that was already in the car…

Loren: whats wrong eddie?

Eddie: nothing, just I don't know why you just didn't tell him we were dating now.

Loren: well like I said he's very protective…

It was quiet for awhile…..until loren spoke up..

Loren: so since we have to go to the dealership tomorrow wanna spend the night, we can order some food and watch movies….

Eddie(smiling hard): yea sure that would be awesome…..

They ordered their food, went to eddie's house to get him some clothes, and got their food and headed towards Loren's house…

**At Trent's House**

Trent's POV

Who is that kid? ive seen him before, I know he's popular but ive seen him in person somewhere awhile back

His thought were interrupted with a cry

Trent: hey sweetie, your awake?

Taylor: where mommie

Trent: mommie went home, you staying with papa tonight….lets eat something give you a bath and go night night

Trent pick Taylor up and looked at her….

Trent: oh my gosh, that's how I know him…

He took her to the kitchen and got her something to eat…

'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Meanwhile at Loren's**

Loren: so what movie do you want to watch?

Eddie: I don't know, no scary and no lovey dovey movie

Loren: alright what about Hunger Games?

Eddie: yea that's cool.

Loren got plates so her and eddie could eat. They got Japanese food. She got the plate set the movie up and sat down on the couch by eddie…

At Trent's

Trent fed Taylor, washed her and put her to bed…he than got his phone and called someone….

Trent: hey are you awake?

Person: yea son what do you want?

Trent: ma you remember long time ago when some guy was in my house with Loren, and I kicked him out….?

Mama Em: yea, what about it?

Trent: well you remember that's why we moved, well Loren came past today and she had some guy with her…..I didn't know who it was at first, so they sat here and talked to me and before they left Taylor fell asleep, so I told Loren she could stay here, I looked at Taylor….

Mama Em: what are you getting at Trent?

Trent: you remember, loren said she really didn't know who the father was because she was with Steven, and was with the guy…..well I think I know who, her father is….

Mama Em: Trent are you drinking? Are you out of your ever loving mind, you know damn well that baby is Steven's, if not then why would he say it was, why did he think it was, I mean if he knew it wasn't then why he said it….he did everything for that little girl and Loren before he died.

Trent: I know but ma….she looks just like him….i have to go see them tomorrow , I'll take a picture of them and show it to you

Mama Em: hush your mouth child, that Steven's baby case closed, good night….

With that Mama Em hung up the phone on Trent…..

Mama Em POV

It cant be, I know it's the truth I know that steven aint the father but I don't want them to be disappointed in Loren, I just cant think about her having another family….

Mama Em sat in here rocking chair thinking about the time Steven and Loren were little and playing together, she remember they were playing and she heard a cry, she went running and saw Steven laying on the ground with blood on his pants, she picked him up and carried him in the house, she called his mother to come check on him….his mom took him to the ER and explained that he had hurt his genitals really bad, and it was a VERY slim chance he would ever have kids….

**The next morning….**

Eddie woke up first, they were still laying on the couch, they must have falling asleep while watching the movie…..he tried to scoot from under Loren so he could go to the restroom….but it was so quiet, he woke her up…

Eddie: hey, sorry for waking you, I haveto go to the bathroom,

Loren: oh yea that fine…

Loren laid back down

Eddie was walking down the hallway when he seen a picture, that looked familiar, he was wondering where was that house and what was it doing here…..he went to the bathroom and did his business….he came back and looked at it again….he couldn't think about where he seen that house

Loren: hey you there! Want something to eat or something?

Eddie: yea that cool, I'll take some coffee.

Loren: want eggs and bacon?

Eddie: sounds good.

Loren: alright, if you want to shower there are towels and wash cloths in the closet at the end of the hallway, you can either use that bathroom or go in my room which ever…

Eddie: I'll go in your room…

Eddie made his way down the hall to Loren's room….it wasn't big but, big enough for her and the baby.

He started washing…about 15 mins later he was done, and Loren was done with Breakfast…..She walked in her room to tell him the food was done…

Loren: Eddie? Your food is ready

Eddie: alright I'm coming out thank you

Loren was getting clothes out for her, she didn't hear the bathroom door open, when she turned around there was eddie, standing there with just his pants on….her facial expression was very shocked….she was speechless

Eddie: hey you okay?

Loren: mmmhmm

Eddie: its okay you know, I am your boyfriend now

Loren: yea I know.

Eddie walked towards Loren and put her hand on his chest…..He didn't know it but Loren almost melted….he then gave her a and slow…

Loren: umm breakfast is ready…you can go ahead and eat I have to shower….

Eddie: alright, thank you

Loren grabbed her things and headed in the bathroom, she shut the door and looked in the mirror

Loren's POV

Oh my gosh…!i haven't felt like that in a long time, am I ready for this. I mean we're taking it slow but am I ready…..

Loren got in the shower and wash….10 mins later she was out and dressed she called her dad and let him know they were ready, to meet them at the Kia dealership.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loren and Eddie were getting ready to meet her dad at the dealership…. They got their things and left out, heading to the dealership eddie was quiet…

Eddie's POV

I wonder if I should ask about that picture on the wall….

His thoughts interrupted

Loren: what cha thinking about?

Eddie: huh?, oh well I seen you had a picture on your wall, of this house….it look like you, and your dad

Loren: yea that's our old house before we moved here..

Eddie: moved?, where did you move from…(in his head he was saying please not Colorado)

Loren: From Colorado, We used to live there, me and Steven grew up together there, we moved after I got in trouble, with some guy, I don't remember who it was though(loren voice got lower) I was drunk.

Eddie was thinking in his head, HOLY SHIT!...how is this possible… he didn't know how to tell her that, he remember her, he remember her dad, he remember sleeping with her that night, he remember her having a boyfriend, but they were at a party and they got drunk…..how could he tell her….

Eddie: yea I understand….

Loren: yea and then a couple weeks later I found out that I was pregnant, I wasn't sure who the father is but I knew it just had to be Steven, I told him and a year later we had gotten married, my father was very protective of me after he caught me.

Eddie: ahh so that's why he's like that….so can I ask you something?

Loren: yea sure…

Eddie: did you have a gut feeling that it could have been possibly the other guys?

Loren: huh? What? who? Taylor?

Eddie: yea did you have a feeling she could have been the other guys?

Loren: yea I did, but I mean, it woldnt have mattered. I didn't know him, still don't. don't remember what he looked like, don't know his name or nothing, so I did what was best for my daughter…..her father was her father….no matter what.

Eddie kind of felt baby, he knew he could have been her father, he didn't want to tell loren because how she felt about the guy, so he just kept it to his self….

Loren: hey you know, we should take a trip to see my grandmother sometime…I know she whould love to meet you and I know she would love to see Taylor…

Eddie: yea that's cool, I wouldn't mind that, hey but she's not protective is she?

Loren(laughing): no she awesome

By that time they made it to the dealership, she seen her dad and Taylor looking at cars

Loren: there they are

Eddie turned in and parked…

Eddie: alright beautiful, go pick out your car…

Loren leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

They got out and spoke to Trent, Taylor ran to her mommie hugging her….

They started walking around and one of the annoying salemen came out

Salemen: hello, I'm jim, whaat can I do for you?

Loren: well I need a car, not anything big, but enough to fit my daughter and I

Jim: alright, do you want a sedan, coupe, suv

She looked at eddie, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Loren: could we look at the…..(Looking at eddie, he nodded his head), can we look at the suv (she said smiling)

Jim: yea sure, we have a couple over here, we have the 2013 kia sorento over here over there we have the 2014 kia sorento, um that back there are the 2013 soul, take your pick

Loren: can I see the 2013 sorento

Eddie: lets see the 2014 sorento

Loren and Trent looked at eddie, he didn't pay them any mind, he just followed the salesmen

Loren: this one is cute

Picking out a black 2014 sorento

Salemen: you like the black one huh? How about getting in it and see how it feels.

Loren got in and sat down, she liked how the inside looked

Salemen: wanna take it for a test drive?

Loren: yea sure

Salemen: alright let me go get the keys, I'll be back

Loren walked over to eddie

Eddie: so do you like it?

Loren: yea, but I said a cheap car.

Eddie: well I decided that this was cheap enough.

Loren: are you sure. Id ont mind riding in a smaller car

Eddie: no loren, your in love with this car, your getting this one,

She smiled and hugged him and said thank you, the salemen walked out with the key

Salemen: alright lets go

Loren and the salemen got in the car and took off.

Trent: I know who you are, I remember you.

Eddie looked at trent he knew exacally what he was talking about, but he played dumbfound

Eddie: what are you talking about?

Trent : you know exactly what im talking about, couple years ago you took advantage of my little girl and got her pregnant.

Eddie: look I don't know what you talking about, so leave me alone.

Trent: sure you don't.

Loren finally pulled back up, she go out and started talking to the salemen,

Loren: so can my dad check it out please

Salemen: yea no problem

Trent pulled the hood up and looked at it.

Trent: everything seems fine.

Salemen: alright so we doing paper work today?

Eddie: yes' sir we are

Trent left, so Loren, Eddie, and Taylor were left there….They went inside and sign the paperwork got everything they needed and about hour and a half after ward they were all done. Loren had a BRAND NEW car. She hooked Taylor's car seat up and they were off to Loren's house.

20 mins later they arrived at the house,

Eddie: hey how about we go get dinner….?

Loren: okay, that's fine, let me change her and we can go

Eddie: alright, we can drive your car

Loren: yayyy!

Loren went inside and changed Taylor

Taylor: mommie, I like car….it pretty

Loren: awh baby, mommie love it to. Want to go with eddie to get dinner?

Taylor shook her head smiling

Loren: alright lets get going

oooo Trent...do he know? is he assuming things? is eddie really the father? should eddie tell Loren?

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loren and Eddie and Taylor went out to eat. The got to the restaurant and got a seat. They were sitting down, eating appetizers.

Eddie: hey Loren, I wanted to ask you about that house?

Loren: what else you want to know you asked me earlier.

Eddie: I don't know…its just nice.

Eddie didn't know what to say about it, should he tell her what her daddy said ….

Eddie: your dad thinks he know me.

Loren: what? what do you mean?

Eddie: well…..(he took a deep breath), remember long ago, when you said you slept with a guy, and you never knew who he was…..

Loren heart was racing, she couldn't believe what she think she was about to hear

Eddie: well that guy was me.

Loren: what eddie? No! I don't know you, I never seen you a day in my life.

Eddie: yes, yes you have. I remember that day, we were at a guy name Ian party long ago, and we got so drunk that we walked to your house and did it. I was drunk you were drunk didn't use protection. That's why I asked if you had a feeling that it might have been the other guys baby.

Loren: what eddie…noo this cant be….(tears started coming down) are you trying to tell me you might be….

Eddie: I don't know, maybe, maybe not. But I know we did it, and after that day I went to your house but you wasn't there

Loren: yea, my dad made me go stay with my grandmother til he found some place to move, the only person they let me talk to was Steven, because he was a childhood friend but they didn't know we were really dating.

Eddie: yea…so I mean, I know that you said you wanted him to be the father, but I want to know if she's really mine or not….

They sat there in silence. Loren didn't know what to do….she wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure. Maybe he was the one. How could she ever know…..i guess the only way is to have a DNA test.

About an hour later they were done eating got up and went home….one they arrived at home eddie said his goodnights and went home…..that night loren got Taylor to bed and sat on the couch thinking.

Loren's POV

What have I done….how could my dad go off like that….is eddie really the guy I slept with, could he really be Taylor father?

Everyhting went through her mind….she got her phone and called someone

Loren: hey I'm sorry to call you this late.

Person: oh no sweetie, it's okay, anything for my grandbaby

Loren: thanks mama Em

Mama Em: so whats going on?

Loren: well I wanted to talk to you about something. Remember long time ago, when daddy caught me at home with some guy?

Mama Em was quiet because she know what she was going to say, she was thinking maybe its time to come clean about it

Mama Em: yea hunny I remember

Loren: well I never knew who he was, but I think I found out who he is….and he told me today that he might possibly be the father of Taylor….i really don't know what to do…because you know that Steven thought he was the father and I really feel that he is…

Mama Em: well I need to talk to you tell you about something.

Loren: alright (sounding confused)

Mama Em: well sweetie, I knew the whole time, steven couldn't have been that childs father…

Loren: wait what?

Mama Em: when you and Steven were little about 8 or so, there was an accident,

Loren: wait, I remember that, when he hurt his stuff

Mama Em: yea, well his mother called me and told me what happened. She told me that when he hurt his "stuff" that he had a slim chance of having babies. So when your father told me you were having a baby, I knew that it couldn't have been Steven's. but I never said anything, because that boy worshiped the ground you walked on. So yea there is a major chance it could be that boys.

Loren: oh my gosh, mama Em why haven't you never told me that before?

Mama Em: well sweetie mama em was looking out for you, you loved steven and yall were just good together. I didn't want to mess that up

Loren: well do you think Steven knew?

Mama Em: I'm not sure, I never asked his mother if she ever told him. But if you want to know, you might need to go get a DNA test

Loren: yes' ma am, I was thinking that. I'll make an appointment tomorrow.

Mama Em: okay baby, I'll talk to you later, good night, give Taylor a kiss for me. Love you

Loren: Love you to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Loren got off the phone with her grandmother she just sat up all night thinking and crying…. She didn't know what to really think…..It was about 5 something when she had apparently dozed off and got woken up by her phone….She pik it up not knowing who it was

Loren: hello?

Eddie: hey loren, im sorry to wake you, but I been up all night thinking, thinking about everything that has happened…I mean I want to know if Taylor is mine. And I want to know today, I want to be part of her life and I want to know her, I want to love her, and also love you…

Loren: oh Eddie. I been thinking about everything also, I called my grandmother and she told me a lot of stuff…..

Eddie: what did she say, did you tell her about this?

Loren sat there and told Eddie everything she and her grandmother talked about.

Loren: so eddie I really think she's yours, so I would like to have a DNA test today…..

Eddie: oh my gosh, Loren….that would be fine, I would like to do that.

Loren: so what are you doing?

Eddie: nothing just laying here on the couch, thinking….

Loren: well you want to come over? I know its early in the morning but…..

Eddie: no I'll be right over, let me get some clothes and I'll be right there.

They hung up, Loren went and took a quick shower before eddie arrived. She didn't want to be funky…

About 20 mins later Eddie arrived….

Loren: come on in

Eddie leaned down and gave Loren a kiss, she responded back by kissing him back

Eddie: so is Taylor still sleep?

Loren: yea she wont be up until another hour or so..

Eddie: so what you want to do?

Loren: well now that you're here I guess we can try and get some sleep, I see you have bags under your eyes( they start laughing)

Eddie: yea I am tired. Alright, you led the way…

Loren took Eddie's hand and led him to her room

Eddie: I remember this room (laughing)

Loren: whatever.

They laid down, by the time they were good and sleep, Taylor woke up and came in the room.

Taylor: mommie, accident

Loren turned over and seen Taylor soak and wet

Loren: awh sweetie, its okay lets go clean it up

Eddie woke up and heard what was going on.

Eddie: hey houw about I help, you go ahead and wahs her and I'll clean up the bed

Loren turned and kissed him with a smile,

Loren: thank you.

They got up, eddie went in Taylor's room and cleaned up and Loren went in the bathroom to wash Taylor…..

3 hours later….

Loren: hey let me call this place and get an appointment

Eddie: yea, I guess the sooner the better.

Loren picked up her phone and called, she spoke with the lady for about 10 mins then hung up

Loren: well we have an appointment at 12, that was the earliest

Eddie: that's fine, are you cooking or want to go get something

Loren: I'll cook. But cant have anything a hour before (loren looked at the clock it was only 9)

Eddie: we have time

Eddie looked at Taylor

Eddie: what you think mommie cook us pancakes, bacon, and eggs?

Taylor: yea yea, what he say mommie (rubbing her tummy)

Loren: alright all of that coming right up

About 15 mins later loren had finished cooking and they sat down to eat

Eddie: mm babe this is delicious

Taylor: mommie deliscis…(Not knowing how to say it)

They all laughed, they got up and put there plates in the sink and sat down on the couch….

Taylor(rubbing her tummy): full mommie

Loren looked at the clock again, and started to get nerves, she knew it was getting closer to time.

Eddie: it will be alright

Loren: huh?, oh no its nothing

Eddie: I know its something I can tell

Loren: I'm just scared, what if you are? How will I feel about steven, I mean he thought he was

Eddie: I understand and I respect that, but he I am then I'm going to be there for you and for her, no matter what

Loren: yea I know. But I feel like….

Eddie leaned over and kissed loren before she could finish her words, letting her know everything was going ot be okay.

2o mins til 12, they got everything ready to go. They were both nerves. MOSTLY loren.

They arrived at the DNA place…Loren looked up at the words and shivered. She couldn't believe she was about to find about the truth.

When they got inside, it was cold, making things worst, Loren was shaking because she was scared and cold.

Worker: hello how may I help you

Loren: yes we have an appointment, at 12, the names Loren Tate

Worker: okay have a seat and fill out they top half, I'll let them know you're here

They sat down, before Loren could fill anything out, the doctor came around and called her back….

Doctor: hello, you must be Loren?

Loren: yes sir

Doctor: I'm doctor masters

Loren: nice to meet you, this is Taylor, and this is Eddie

Dr. Masters looked up at Eddie

Dr. Masters: eddie Duran?

Eddie: yes' sir

Dr. Masters: man my daughter is a huge fan.

Eddie: thank you sir

Dr. Masters took out a piece of paper and a pen…

Dr. Masters: would you please (mointing for him to sign it)

Eddie: no problem, whats her name?

Dr, Masters: Adrianna

Eddie: here you go…

Dr. Masters: so wanting a DNA test huh? Alright so all I need for you to do is fill out some paper work and then we will get started.

Loren filled out the papers, about 5 mins later she was done, it had felt like hours with all those papers. Dr. Masters came back in with a nurse.

Dr. Masters: this is Ellie she will be helping me, since we will be drawing blood.

Ellie, took out the needles and set them up….

Taylor: ow mommie,

Loren: baby just one little poke for mommie, I'll give you some candy when we all done

Tayor smiled and held her arm out

Ellie: all done, now its your turn sir.

Eddie did the same

Ellie: alright let me take these to the lab

Dr. Masters: well, It will take about half an hour, so we'll call you to come back in for the results.

Loren: alright thank you

Loren and Eddie walked out, they went and got some lunch, Loren was looking at the clock every other min…..

Then her phone rang, it wa the doctor tell her she can come back in

They got up and left, when they got there, the doctor called them back…

Dr. Masters: Well I have the results here and according to them, Eddie you are 99.9999%...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

…Loren fainted, mins later she was awake…..

Dr. Master: loren are you okay?

Loren: ya, I just can't believe it, did I hear that right…did you just say that…

Dr. Masters: yes Eddie is the father

Loren: oh my gosh, I'm happy, but sad at the same time.

Loren looked over at eddie, who was smiling, he wasn't hurt that she said that he understood it, but he knew he was happy that he could be in his kids life. Loren walked over to eddie and gave him a hug

Loren: im so happy eddie…

Eddie: I am to. Lets celebrate

Eddie picked Taylor up and they walked out

Loren: hey let me call my grandmother please

Eddie: okay I'll put her in the car, take your time

Loren took out her phone and called her grandmother

Loren: hi grandma

Mama Em: hey sweetie, Im taking you found out?

Loren: yea, and you were right.

Mama Em: Mama Em's always right child. Now just don't get hurt, I would kill for you and Taylor….

Loren: yes ma'am I know….i guess were going out to talk about it now, I'm scared to tell dad though….will you tell him,

Mama Em: I'll tell him but you know you'll have to talk to him soon

Loren: yea I know

Loren got off the phone with her grandma, then got in the car

Loren: how about we just, go home and order some food…

Eddie: alright that fine, what do you want?

Loren: what about applebee's

Eddie: alright, I'll call

Eddie called and ordered, they went and waited since they were already out

Once their food was ready they took it home, they got home and ate

Loren and eddie had put Taylor to sleep…..m then they sat up on the couch talking

Loren: so how do you want to do this? As in you I guess helping with Taylor?

Eddie: well I was hoping you could do something so it will make it easier on all of us…

Loren: oh yea and wahts that?

Eddie: I was hoping you'll move in with me, I mean yea I JUST found hse's mine, but I don't want to miss another moment in here life. And I really like you and want to be with you….so what do you say….

Loren, head was rumbling with thoughts, she didn't know what to say…she than nodded her head

Loren: yes, yes I'll move in with you

Weeks and weeks pasted and Loren and Eddie were packing things up to move. Taylor was at Trent's house, he tought that she just wanted to stay for a couple weeks he didn't know Loren was moving.

Finally they were all done and Loren and Eddie went and picked Taylor up from trents, that's when they told him that she had moved…..

Trent: what? what do you mean you moved with him….

Loren: well were dating and all and plus…

Trent: plus what?

Loren and Eddie looked at each other

Loren: plus, he's Taylor's father

Trent's face turned fire red!.

Trent: I knew it, I knew this low down did that to you

Loren: excuse me! Did that? This guy help bring your grandchild in this world, yes I was young and had no right doing it but we did and I don't regret it because I have a beacutiful daughter by him.

Trent: I should kill you, you know he's a superstart. He will cheat on you with every girl he see's. what you going to do when he's on "tour"? huh? He'll be cheating then, they all do

Loren: you know what dad…..good bye. I don't want to ever see you again. Don't call me or anything, because we will be fine without you

With that Loren got Taylor and stormed out the house, they were fast out the door…

Loren was crying hard, in the car she didn't know what ot say about what her dad had said,

Loren POV:

Would he cheat on me, when he's on tour?

Loren thoughts were interrupted when a phone call came through…

Loren: hello?

Man: hello, yes I'm looking for Loren Tate….

Loren: yes this is her

Man: well I'm officer Jackson

Loren: officer? Umm how may I help you?

Officer Jackson: yes, well do you know a girl by the name Melissa Sanders?

Loren: um yes

Officer Jackson: well we had an emergency contact of your number, we will need you to come to Ney York as soon as possible, there was an accident and I'm sorry ma'am but she didn't make it.

Loren: oh my gosh! May I ask what do you need me for..

Officer Jackson: well we need someone to ideitfy her body, and also we need someone to take guardianship of her son

Loren: her son?

Officer Jackson: yes ma'am

Loren: oh my gosh, when do you need me there

Officer Jackson: as soon as possible

Loren: alright well the fastest I can get there is by tomorrow, I'll get on a plane tonight

Eddie looked at her like wth is going on….?

They hung up the phone, and loren was just shocked, why hadn't she kept in contact with her best friend in so long.

Eddie: babe whats going on? Where are you going tonight?

Loren: my best friend, she was in a accident, they need me to identify her body, and take garduianship on her son

Eddie: what? awh babe I'm so sorry…How old is her son?

Loren: I don't know, I haven't talked to her in years, I haven't talked to her since she moved

Eddie: awh babe…well I'm going with you…

Loren: okay but who's going to watch Taylor?

Eddie: I can ask my mom, they don't know about her being my daughter but I know they would understand….

Loren just shook her head, she couldn't say anything….Eddie called his mom

Eddie: hey mom I need a really big favor….

Katy: yes son what do you need?

Eddie: well you know Loren the one I told you about?

Katy: the one that you haven't let me met yet?

Eddie: well her best friend was in an accident and didn't make it, and she need to go to New York to identify the body and get her son, I was wondering if you could watch her daughter you and day PLEASE!? Im going with her…

Katy: yea but why cant her dad watch her?

Eddie: mom its along story…I promise we'll sit down and talk when we get back….

Katy: alright well bring her here

Eddie: alright mom thank you so much

Eddie went home and got his clothes packed. Loren packed her bag and a couple outfits for Taylor so she could stay with Katy….

They all got done and carried Taylor to Katy's house, they didn't have enough time to sit and chat, katy met Loren and Taylor….Taylor cried for her mommie but Katy found a way to keep her busy, about 5 mins later they were off to the airport, and off to New York…..

Read and Revieww!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eddie and Loren were on the plane, about five and a half hours later they were in Ney York. They called the number and told the officer they were in Ney York, he told them to come to the NYPD station in the morning. Eddie and Loren checked in at a hotel and went to sleep, they didn't go to sleep til like 4 in the morning.

Loren phone buzzed, she looked at it and the time was 7 she got up and took a shower, she threw on some clothes and woke eddie up.

Eddie: hey, you up already?

Loren: yea I really want to just get this done with, im scared and nerves

Eddie: I understand baby, well let me shower and we can get going…

Eddie showered and got dressed they go out the door and called for a cab, to carry them to the station.

Eddie: are you hungry?

Loren: no I'm to nerves to eat.

Eddie: alright, well tell me what I can do to calm you down

Loren: just hold me babe

Eddie put his hand around her in the back seat. He held her close til they arrived at the station.

They walked in and asked to speak to Officer Jackson,

Clerk: Sorry he's not in right now,

Loren: well he called me and said to meet him here

Clerk: oh are you here for that little boy?

Loren: yes.

Clerk: oh well, in that case, Officer Jackson is in the 3rd room on the left

Loren and eddie: thank you

They walked down and reached the door,

*knock knock*

Officer Jackson: you must be Loren

Loren: yes

Loren looked over and seen a little boy not even 3 years old laying in the chair sleep. He looked just like Melissa

Officer Jackson: come on in, by the way, this is Adam, this was Melissa's son, he's 2 years old. We tried to locate the father but couldn't be found. We couldn't find any information on her mother father anyone else, except you

Loren nodded her head.

Loren: I understand

Officer Jackson: well if your ready you can follow me and we can identify the body

Loren looked at Eddie

Eddie: I'll stay here with him you go ahead, I'kk be right here

Loren: alright

Loren followed the officer to the morgue….

Loren: oh my gosh its cold in here

Officer Jackson: yea they have to keep it cold

They walked a few ways down, and finally they reached the cover up lifeless body laying on a table, officer Jackson asked loren if she was ready, loren nodded and he pull the sheet off of the body

Loren: oh my gosh!

Loren turned her head and found a trash can,

Officer Jackson: I know its hard, but we need to know is that her?

Loren nodded, she couldn't believe her Best Friend was dead….how could this be

The officer help loren back to his office….they sat down and talked.

Loren: how did this happen? What happened?

Officer Jackson: well, we c=got a call a day ago, from a neighbor for someone being loud, and sound like arguing, when we go there, there was no one home..yesterday we get another car, and wwe get there and she was laying there. It seem like a domestic dispuit we have someone in custody by the name of Tyler Rorke. He has been questioned.

Loren: so what do I have to do about him?

OJ(officer Jackson): well its your choice, you can either legally adopt him or give him up for adoption. Its all up to you…

Loren looked at Eddie

Eddie: I know how this is effecting you, im okay with it if you want to, I'm here for you.

Loren: well lets do it. Lets adopt him

Eddie: alright

OJ: well let me get the social worker in here and sign the papers and he's all yours.

Moments later Adam woke up.

OJ: hey buddy, these are your mommies friends, they are going take you home with them.

Adam: why? I want mommie

OJ: well remember we talked about your mommie going on a trip

Adam nodded his head.

OJ: well they (pointing to eddie and Loren) are going to take good care of you, while she's gone.

Adam: oka

Adam walked over to Loren and reached his hand out for her to hold it. Loren took his hand.

Loren: hi sweetie, my name is Loren, but you can call me aunt Lo

Adam: okay

He went over to eddie and did the same

Eddie; hi buddy you can call me Eddie

Adam: ok

The social worker came and Loren signed all the paperwork. By that time is was almost the afternoon, Loren and eddie and adam was all hungry. They called a cab and went somewhere to eat… they ate and went back to the hotel, they got settled so they could leave first thing the next morning


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Loren, Eddie, Adam, got up and headed to the airport. When they got there, they got their ticket and boarded the plane.

6 hours later they landed back in Los Angles.

Eddie: so are you ready to soill the beans to my parents

Loren: no

Loren holding Adam's hand, while they were getting the bags.

Adam: aunt Lo, potty

Loren looked at him, she didn't know if to help him or what…

Eddie: I'll take him.

Loren: thank you

Eddie and Adam walked towards the bathroom, while loren stayed with the bags

Loren was sitting there thinking how Eddie parents would take it, maybe they wont be as hard on them. All she could do was tell them

Eddie and Adam returned and they were on their way to Eddie's parents house

When they arrived Max, Katy, and Taylor was outside playing, Katy planting flowers, and max and Taylor playing with the ball.

They hopped out the car

Eddie: hey mom, hey pop!

Loren: hi guys,

Having Adam holding her leg

Max and Katy: hi guys

Max: how was the flight

Loren and Eddie: BORING!

Katy: hey whos this little guy

Loren: well this is Adam, this is my bestfriends son, she had an accident and didn't make it so, she put me down to take him under my wing so.

Katy: whew that's a lot, you have 2 kids to worry about now.

Loren: yea I know.

Eddie looked at Loren and gave her reinsurance face.

Max: what? what was that look for?

Eddie knew what he was talking about

Eddie: what look pop!

Max: that look like something is up, you are my son, I think I know every little face you do

They al started laughing

Eddie: well I think we need to go inside, we have smething to tell you

Katy: OH MY GOSH YOUR PREGNANT?

Loren: oh nooo!

Katy: oh okay

They all went inside, and got the kids something to drink, and turned to cartoons, adam got a little comfortable and sat by Taylor and watched crtoons.

Katy: so whats up

Eddie: I know how disappointing this will be to you guys, but the other day, Loren and I found out that, Taylor is my daughter.

Max: what how could that be? You guys just met, she's what 3 years old that's impossible

Eddie: well pop remember living in Colorado? Remember I went to that guy Ian party that time, well I had hooded up with a girl (pointing to Loren) we were drunk, and didn't know nothing, but the next day, I remembered sleeping with a girl, I remembered the house well, so I went back and looked for her but she was gone. Her dad caught us, and he took her to live with her grandmother….

Katy and Max were all engaged in the conversation, so eddie got to the part of them meeting again, he explained it, he explained her dad knowing who he was, he explained what loren grandmother told her. He told them everything.

Katy: well I guess we will have to accept it

Max: yes we are. I wish we would have known before

Eddie: well we just got the DNA test yesterday, then she got the call where she needed to be in NY ASAP

Katy: yea I understand. Well how about we go out to dinner, all of us, tonight, that's if you guys aren't tired from the trip

Loren: I am alittle but I can manage, I don't know what adam likes, dislike or his bed time

Katy: its okay, I'll help you out with both of them

Loren got up and hugged Katy, they were wanting to go home to get some rest and get Adam setteled in.

When they left, they relized that Adam didn't have that many clothes.

Eddie: hey do he have enough clothes?

Loren: um you know the officer only gave me one bag, so I don't think so

Eddie: well I guess we have to get him some clothes…

Loren: oh eddie, I'll get hi some things tomorrow because if I get him it then I have to get Taylor some things.

Eddie: well she is my daughter, so I have no problem

Loren: well I guess we have to plan to go tomorrow.

Eddie: well early in the morning I have to work, I'll be done around 1

Loren: oh my! All this time I forgot you're a rock star and have to work.

Eddie: yea

Loren: I'll go tomorrow then, its fine

They arrived at the house, the kids were sleep.

Loren: which one you want

Eddie: I'll take Adam he seem heavier

They picked the kids up and headed up stairs.

Jeffery: oh mr. duran, didn't know you had so many kids. We have been friends a long time and you never told me…

Eddie: no Jeffery just one that all (laughing)

They got up the elevator and sat the kids on the couch, still sleeping.

Eddie: its been a long day, want me to all my mom and tell her lets go tomorrow or something

Loren: please, that would be great

Eddie: alright

Eddie called his mom and told her to resechulde it for tomorrow, loren was thinking how the kids were going to sleep, she looked in Adams bag, and seen all he had was some toys and a blanket, and like 2 outfits, he didn't even have any night clothes. Eddie walked back in the room

Eddie: whats wrong

Loren: he doesn't have any clothes, all he has is toys, a blanket, and 2 outfits

Eddie walked over and seen something else, he picked it up….it was a picture of Loren and Melissa, and a picture of Melissa and Adam, loren looked at it and tears started rolling down her face. Eddie held her in his arms and told her it was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Loren was sitting on the couch when Adam woke up

Adam:I'm hungry

Loren: alright what do you want?

Adam: umm pizza!

Eddie: alright I'll order pizza

Loren woke Taylor up,

Loren: hey babe, why don't we go to like walmart just to get him a couple things, because he need night we can swing by and get the pizza

Eddie: alright that's fine

Eddie and Loren got their things and headed down stairs.

Eddie: um Loren, I just thought about it, you want me to go in walmart? Knowing a lot of people are going to be wanting autographs and asking questions and all

Loren: oh yea, well where else can we go

Eddie: you know what…forget it we're going.

They got in the car and drove to walmart, about 10 mins later they were there…eddie threw his hood up and he put on some Nerd glasses.

Loren: oh my dot you looks spiffy

They laughing.

Eddie: better than getting attacked, with my family

Loren; true

They got in and went to the kids section, they found Adam some clothes but they didn't know what size, they just bought him some 3Ts hoping it was going to fit. They were walking back and getting to the regestier til a teenager saw eddie and rn and jumped on him.

Teenager: oh my gosh EDDIE DURAN! I so love you, please marry me

There were people everywhere, someone got the girl off eddie, he ran to his car, leaving Loren and the kids there

Once safe in the car, he called Loren

Eddie: sorry babe, they chased me to the car (laughing), I think I may have hurt myself running to

Loren(laughing): oh that was funny, eddie marry me(mocking the teenager), well if you hurt yourself I guess Ill be your nurse and take care of you….

Loren walked up in line where the cashier was,

LOren: ill talk to you when I get outside

She hung up

Loren paid and got her things and the kdis and walked outside…..she saw eddie driving around. He stopped in the front and hlp get the kids in, when he heard someone elde call his name….

Eddie: ahhh hurry,

Eddie hurried and got in and drove off, luckly all the kids, and lOren was in the car

They all started laughing and went on there way to pick the pizza up,

They got their pizza nad headed home, they ate, got baths and went to sleep.

Eddie and Loren were left up, thinking about the week they had together, everything went so fast, and it felt like that had been together for months and months,

Eddie: you know I still feel alittle sore from getting tackled

Loren: oh really

Loren over to eddie and started massaging him, she took his shirt off and straddled him and started kissing him,

Loren: is that feeling alittle better

Eddie than took Loren shirt off and started kiss her, he picked her up and carried her to the room, he laid her down and started kissing her…..then theyjust started doing it….without thinking twice with no protection….about 30 mins later they were done, they ended going to sleep.

The next morning,

Taylor and Adam were in the room already awake playing….

Loren: eddie get up time for work

Eddie: awh man do I have to (pulling Loren to him and holding her)

Loren: yes babe now get up and shower. I'll have breakfast ready

Eddie got up and showered. Loren got up and went in the kids room.

Loren: hey guys how you sleep?

Adam and Taylor: good

Loren: well lets come eat breakfast so we can start the day

Adam and Taylor: okay

Loren walked down stair went the kids behind her. She turned the TV on for them to watch. Eddie was coming down stairs to eat.

Eddie: babe I'll just get some coffee, I gotta go.

Loren: awh okay….well here you go, have a good day, (she gave the a kiss)

Eddie: I will, I'll call you, bye guys see you later

They were to busy watching cartoons, they just waved.

Loren: well guys guess its, just us. Lets eat!

They ran to the table and sat down and ate.

Loren: so adam how are you feeling?

Adam: good! Miss mommie

Loren: I know I miss your mommie to, how about this, how about we go shopping, get some lunch and then some ice cream

Adam and Taylor looked at each other and smiled

Taylor and Adam: yaayyyy!

Loren: alright finish up and lets get some clothes on.

They kids hurried with their food, ran upstairs and dressed theirselves. When loren got up there they had on miss match clothes. Taylor got some jeans that had yellow and purple on it, with a orange top, with two different color socks on. Adam had on some black pants with spider man on them, with a blue, orange and green top. They were a mess!

Loren: oh guys, lets change into something else…

Loren looked in the closet and got an outfit for Taylor null/Too-Cute-Tunic/Too%20Cute%20Tunic-toddler,default, ?cgid=carters-toddler-girl-perfect-outfits&start=

She then looked in the closet and got an outfit for Adam null/Preppy-Polo/Preppy%20Polo-toddler,default, ?cgid=carters-toddler-boy-perfect-outfits&start=

She than got herself ready /7936/

After that they were out the door.

When they arrived at the mall they looked and seen some nice outfits for Adam, and getting Adam something Loren had to get Taylor Something, they bought a lot of things spending about an hour and a half in the mall…on the way out Loren go a call….

Loren: hello

Eddie: hey babe, where are you?

Loren: leaving the mall, whats up?

Eddie: well my manager said I have to o on tour I 2 weeks, and I we were…well I was wondering if you wanted to go with?

Loren: I would love to but what about the kids?

Eddie: oh they can go also

Loren: yea lets do it….

Eddie: well alright, come to Jake Madsen Office have to pick out outfits for you and the kids, plus they want to meet you and the kids. I'll send you the address

Loren: alright I'm on my way,

Loren got the kids in the car, and drove to the address eddie gave her….once they arrived, they went up to the 3rd floor and saw a sign Jake Madsen Producer/Manager, she went in and saw eddie talking to some girl, with blond, she was about her high and petite she was about 18 maybe 19 years old. She walked up to eddie with the kids in hand

Eddie: hey lo, glad you made it

Loren(turning towards the girl): yea I wouldn't have missed it for nothing.

Then giving eddie a kiss….

Eddie: well this is Leah, she will be touring with me, she managed by Kelly(point to this short black haired lady)

Loren: nice to meet you

Leah: wish I could say the same

Loren looked at her with an attitude.

Leah walked away,

Loren: wth? What did I do?

Eddie: nothing babe she just has a chip on her shoulder, you did nothing

Loren: well okay. Well what are we supposed to do?

Eddie: well when jake gets off the phone we will get started


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Just then Jake walked out and introduced his self to Loren and The Kids, he called Kelly over and did the same.

Jake: well I guess lets get started picking out some clothes, Loren and Miss Taylor, and Leah can go with Kelly, I'll take Eddie and this little man.

Kelly: alright, little miss Taylor lets go ahead and start with you…

Loren helped pick out her clothes, they ended up picking a black and white spaghetti strap dress with flowers on it =è . ?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446540229&CAWELAID=1354461954&cagpspn=pla&site_refer=GGLPRADS001

Loren picked Maggie_ ?utm_source=GoogleShopping&utm_medium=organic&gclid=CJKpvf-JmbYCFQTqnAod_3wASA

Leah picked

. ?productid=18769-la-femme-prom-evening-dress&channelid=FROOG&utm_source=CSEs&utm_medium=GoogleShopping&utm_campaign=CSE

OVER TO EDDIE

Jake: dang man, she's cute, where you pick her up at?

Eddie: long story dude, I'll tell you later

Jake: so who are the little kids?

Eddie: well the little girl is my daughter and the this little guy is her best friends baby, um his mother die and she left him for her to take car so

Jake: wait she's yours dud when did this….

Eddie: not now, it's a very long story

Jake threw his hand up and walked over to the clothes

Eddie: alright lets see I'll get this one

Eddie picking a black and white tux.

Eddie: what about you what you wanna wear? Wanna wear a suit like me

Adam shook his head, the stylis there helped them pick and out fit out for him….they setteled on

Pink long sleeve shirt with a sweater and khakis null/Ship-Shape/Ship%20Shape-TODDLER,default, ?cgid=carters-toddler-boy-perfect-outfits&start=

They got everything together and left,

Eddie: ah babe we have that dinner tonight with my parents

Loren: oh yea, is this alright?

Eddie: yea we can go like this, we can go straight over to their house and chill there till its time to go

Loren: yea that's fine.

Loren and eddie kissed each other with passion

Leah: ew yall are making me sick!

Lorenl ooked at her like she wanted to choke her

Leah walked out and left loren and eddie standing there

Loren: she don't even know me!

Eddie and loren and the kids walked out and walked into someone

Person: eddie! What are you doing here?

Eddie: um I work here

Person: what is she doing here

Eddie: she's my girlfriend

Person: and these Brats?

Loren: look chick, do not be talking about my kids like that, if you have a problem wih me take it up with me and not my kids. I will fight for them

Eddie: Chloe just leave!

Chloe: he's just with you to make me jealous

Loren: no he's with me because he wanted a real women not a silly litte girl

Chloe: who are you calling a little girl?

Eddie: CHOLE ENOUGH! Shut the hell up and leave!

Chloe got in her car and drove away, knowing that wasn't the last they seen of her

Loren ignored what had just happened and walked to the car. She was so tired of this person and that person.

Loren: eddie I don't want to stay here anymore.

Eddie: what you mean?

Loren: well I don't want everyone in our business everytime

Eddie: yea I know…well lets go eat and we'll talk about it….

They pulled up at eddie's parents' house and got out

Max and katy: hey guys…hey kids!

Adam and Taylor ran to katy and ma and hugged them

Katy, Loren and the kids walked inside, leaveing eddie and Max out there talking

Max: so guys whats going on?

Eddie: just came from picking out outfits. I got to go on tour in 2 weeks and they are going with me.

Max: your sure your ready for them to be in the spot light.

Eddie: yea I'm sure, I want ot ask you something, I want to ask her to marry me. I know it hasn't been long, but I feel like I've known her my whole life, and she's awesome, plus I want to be there for Taylor and Adam even though he's not hers or mine, I just want to be there for them, the last couple days we've been acting lik a fmily and I want to make it official

Max: I understand that, it wasn't long beforei asked your mother to marry me. So I understand the feeling, but when do you want to do it?

Eddie: tonight at dinner, she haven't talked about or anything so it should be a surprise to her.

Max: alright well you got the ring?

Eddie: yea,

Eddie pulled out a black box he opened it and exposed a beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring . ?GroupSKU=GRP10062#f+0/1002/2004/3001/0/3001

Max: oh wow Eddie, that beautiful, didn't know you had taste (jokingly)

Eddie: awh dad (laughing) whatever, but yea I'm going to do it tonight at dinner so, I don't know if I should tell mom, you know she cant keep a secret.

They just started laughing, then the kids came running outside.

IT was about 7 when Max and Katy started getting ready for dinner,

Eddie: wanna go home and change?

Loren: yea, the kids are fine in that but I want to change

Eddie: alright, I'll change to

Eddie and Loren wen home and changed Loren put on a mini black dress with a brown belt and her brown boots, with a jean jacket products/belted-ruffle-trim-dress/?F_All=Y

Eddie put on his famous black skinny jeans with a gray v neck and his black leather jacket

They got done dressing and headed to the restaurant.

When they arrived, max katy and the kids were already sitting down. They found them and sat down.

They ordered drinks, appetizers, then their food. The food had came and they ate…..they were there about an hour when eddie reached in his pocket,

Loren: I have to go to the restroom,

Eddie thought it was something he did, but he brushed it off and waited til she came back

IN THE BATHROOM

Loren: oh my gosh, was that what I think it wa, is he really about to do it? I don't know what I should say, oh my gosh,

She walked out the bathroom and sat back down, eddie reached for the box again, and sat it on the table, he took at deep breath and turned towards Loren.

Eddie: Loren, ever since the day I met you, I have been falling for you, I know you been through a lot, and I want to be there to keep helping you through them, I want you Taylor, and Adam to be my family. I want you to be with me til the day I die, I love you Loren and I want to know will you marry me?

Loren: oh Eddie, I love you to…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was really silent, Loren looked from katy, to Max, to all the spectators She didn't want to say no since they haven't known each other for long…

Loren: yes, yes eddie I'll marry you!

Everybody: yayyyy congratulations !

Katy: oh eddie why didn't you tell me?

Eddie: mom you cant keep a secret

Katy hit eddie in the are playfully, she got up and hugged eddie and Loren, eddie turned towards loren and kissed her….

Max: so are yall ready to go or what?

Loren: yea I 'm ready

Loren go up and got the kids jackets on,

Taylor: mommie potty!

Loren: alright come on, Adam you have to go?

Adam shook his head. He stood there then took eddie's hand

Adam: eddie potty

Loren: you said you didn't have to go

She looked at eddie and realized he wanted to go to the boys room….eddie led him to the bathroom, leaving max and katy there

Max: hey babe why don't we take the kids off their hands tonight and let them have some time to their selves

Katy: I think that a great idea, we can get some movies, and popcorn and have a move night.

Max: yea that sounds good (giving Katy a kiss)

Loren walked out and seen them

Loren: hey save that til you guys get home (laughing)

Max: hey how about we take the kids tonight, you and eddie have some time to your self

Loren: I don't know about that, having them two both?

Katy: awh come on, we can deal with it, we will have popcorn and movies

When Taylor heard movies her face lit up….she walked over to Max and held his hand,s he looked at him

Taylor: movie? Princess!

Max: yea we can watch a princess movie.

Katy: see it'll be fine. We'll follow you home so we cn get them some clothes, and the reat of the night is yall

Loren: awh thank you so much

Eddie: why are we thanking you? (walking up at the end of the convo)

Loren: well your mom and dad wants to take the kids tonight, so we can have time to our self

Eddie: really? Thanks mom thanks pop!

They got in their cars and went to eddie house, Lroen go clothes for the kids, and everything they would need, she came down stairs and off the kids to Katy and Max house

Loren kissing the kids and telling the good night, eddie tell his mom and dad thanks again, they walked out and Loren flopped on the couch,

Eddie: no no no, what are you doing?

Loren: resting!

Eddie: no time to rest we have a long night ahead of us,

Loren: oh really? And what do you have in mind?

Eddie: oh it's a surprise, how about you just go in the bedroom and sit there I'll meet you in there in a min…..

Loren: oh okay then…

Eddie went in the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, he got some strawberries, chocolate syrup, and then got some candles…he got everything and took it to the bedroom, Loren was in the bathroom when he walked in…

Eddie: I thought I told you to sit and wait for me?

Loren: well eddie I had to pee

Thy started laughing,

Eddie: well I'm coming in I have to shower

Loren: whatever im done

Eddie walked in the bathroom, butt naked, he was walking towards the shower and grabbed Loren hand and walked her over to the shower

Eddie: come on shower with me

Loren: um eddie!

Eddie: come on please babe

Loren: alright,

Loren took her clothes off and joined eddie in the bath…..they washed alittle, kissed alittle, and kissed more. They got out of the shower, eddie picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, and started making slow passionate love, that they haven't done before,

It had felt like hours for them, when they were done it was still early.

Eddie: so what do you want to do now, miss wild thang?

Loren: Eddie! Im not the wild one. You're the one doing things ive never seen before

Eddie: yea well that's because I had to teach you.

Loren: oh yea okay, well im kind of hungry

Eddie: well I guess I'll fix something to eat, how about a sandwich

Loren: okay that's cool, turkey please

Eddie: alright, ill be back

Eddie went down stairs, to make the food, he down to the kitchen when he heard a noise. No lights were on so it was dark.

Man1: come on its dark in here I don't think no one is here,

Eddie(whispering): shit I cant go back up stairs

Man2: lets go upstairs first, see what they have.

Man1: go ahead and go up there im staying down here

Man2:alright,

Eddie sat there still he didn't know what to do, Loren was up there by her self naked and he was down her naked, what was he going to do, he saw his phone on the chair arm, he crawled to get it….he texted his dad,

_Hey dad its Eddie, call the cops and tell them to come to my house, we are getting robbed and there is no way I can call the cops with out them hearing me…Please hurry.._

He was hoping his dad wasn't sleep just yet, just then his phone beeped alerting it was a new message….he cut it off real quick

Man1: anyone here?

The man was walking where he thought he heard the beep, eddie got a knife and stood there. He could hear the foot steps getting closer

Meanwhile upstairs

The other man walked up the stairs, and got to the kids room.

Man2: hmm they have kids, how cute…

Loren heard food steps,

Loren: Eddie, what are you doing?

The man busted in on Loren, she got the sheet and threw it on her…..

Loren: ah what the hell are you doing in my house?

Man2: shut up bitch!

Loren: ahh Eddiee!

Dowstairs

The man finally hit the kitchen, when he heard Loren, eddie got the knifeand stabed him in the left shoulder, he than ran up to the stair to his room

Eddie: you bastard get the fuck off her,

The man upstairs turned around and shot eddie in the side,….

Loren: Eddie!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eddie was lying on the floor bleeding, loren was still in the bed covered up, the robber was standing between them, he realized his friend wasn't with him

Man2: hey cam! Up here dude!

Loren looked at the guy like she was confused….

Loren: did you just say Cam? As in Cameron

Just then Cam was walking up the stairs holding his shoulder…..

Man2: Dude, what happened?

Cam: Dylan, that jerk stabbed me

Just then they heard a knock at the door, everybody looked at each other.

Dylan: who is that? (looking at Loren)

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: it's the police you jackasses, I called them

Cam: when? And how?

Loren threw some covers on Eddie.

Eddie: you idiot you shot me

Dylan: you came at me

Loren: what do you want?

They hear the police knock again, then a big BOOM the police kicked the door in….Dylan and Cam were scared, they didn't know what to do and they couldn't go out the window because they were on the 4th floor, they were SCREWED!

They heard footsteps, Loren sitting on the bed covered up and Eddie still laying on the floor bleeding, covered up, Cam was standing by the door holding his shoulder, and Dylan was over standing by Loren. They were all looking at the door, they heard the footsteps getting closer, then BOOM, the door fell off it hinges

Police man1- Get Down Everyone Down on the Ground!

Everyone got down except Loren, she just sat there with the sheet on here scared.

Police Man2 (calling on his walkie talkie)-we need 2 buses(EMS), we have 2 down a gunshot and a stab

They got the guys that looked obvious of being robbers and hand cuffed them. Loren got up and found a robe, she got a shirt and shorts for eddie so he could put thm on, then she helped him down stairs to the EMS people, once down there they checked out and said they had to get him to the hospital to check it out better, they were about to get in the ambulance til a officer came up to them and started talking to them

Police man- hello mr. duran, my name is office joe, I wanted to tell you that we got some information , um the guy you stabbed, said that they were paid to break in, and shoot the girl, you weren't supposed to get hurt. They haven't gave a name but we are taking them down to book them and ask more questions.

Eddie: thank you, and I think I may know who would have done this, her name is Chloe Carter.

Office Joe: alright well I'll get a warrant and find her and ask her question

Eddie: yes sir, thank you

EMS worker: mr. duran we have to go

The officer walked away leaveing Eddie and Loren there,

Loren: I'l get the car and ride behind you, I'll call your mom and dad also and tell them to meet us

Eddie: no they have the kids, I'll be fine, just follow us and then we will see them tomorrow.

Loren agreed and gave him a kiss, they then took off

On the way to the hospital Loren got a phone call, loren looked at the phone confused didn't recognize the number

Loren: hello?

Person: bitch you got lucky this time, next time I'll do the job myself and finish you

Loren: who is this?

After she said that the person hung up….she thought about it and realized who it was. She have to tell eddie that she is threating her. She stopped at a red light with the ambulance way ahead of her, the light turned green and before she could get on the other side BOOM!

A car ran into her…..noone was around, it was 2 in the morning, the only people that was there was loren and the person that hit her…..

Loren(in a weak voice): hello…help! Please help!

She was sitting there for almost 30 mins before someone came, she didn't know what was going on, all she heard was sirens…..

Was the other person dead? Was she dead? Whats going on?

Loren was unconscious, the EMS people came got her on the gurney, they seen her head busted and her arm, they hooked her up on an IV and rushed to the hospital.

EMS LADY: she losing blood we have to get here in the OR, we need to hurry, they were trying everything to keep Loren stable, they arrived about 20 mins later and rushed her in the OR. They took all her vituals and operated on her, they had to give her more blood. They doctors were all rushing to get her under control.

With Eddie….

Eddie: hey nurse can you see if my fiancé is out there she was supposed to meet me here, her name is Loren Tate….

Nurse: alright let me check for you.

The Nurse went to the lobby and checked she then went to the frnt desk and asked if a Loren Tate came looking for Eddie Duran, the front desk lady shook her head no, but then another nurse over heard her

Nurse Lyn: did you say Loren Tate?

Nurse Aid: yea, have you seen her?

Nurse Lyn: oh my gosh, she's in the OR, they just brought her in a little while ago, she was in a cry accident.

Nurse Aid: are you sure?

Nurse Lyn: yes I'm sure, I'm going back there now to help out.

Nurse Aid ran back to Eddie's room eddie was sitting there, when the nurse ran in he popped up

Eddie: did you find her?

Nurse Aid: eddie, theres been a accident, im sorry, they have her in the Or now giving her blood

Eddie stood there frozen, he didn't say anything, he couldn't all he did was stand there….then he broke down crying

Eddie: please tell me your playing a joke,

Nurse Aid: no sir im not, I just spoke with a nurse that said she was going there now,

Eddie: what? how did this happen?

Nurse Aid: I don't know, but you stay here and I'll find out some information for you

Eddie got up and ran out the door,

Eddie: no I need to see her

Nurse Aid: you cant, you need to stay in here, before I call security

Eddie: call them for what because I want to see my fiancé and see if she's alright

Nurse Aid: I told you I'll find out some more information for you just be patience

Eddie: what ever just go!

Eddie sat in the chair just thinking about his life

Eddie POV

Please let her be okay, what would I do with out her

Just then a doctor walked in,

Doctor: hello mr. duran, you're here with Loren Tate right?

Eddie got up

Eddie: yes sir, how is she? Can I see her?

Doctor: im Doctor Masters, ill be taking care of her. She's in recovery, we had to give her some blood. She's a tough fighter I tell you that.

Eddie: yes sir she is, so when can I see her?

Doctor Master: they will come get you when she's out of recovery

Eddie: thank you dr.

Doctor Master looked at eddie's worried face, he place his hand on his shoulder

Doctor Masters: she's going to be just fine

He than walked out,… about 20 mins later a nurse came in and told eddie he could see Loren now.

Eddie walked to the room and walked in, Loren looked bad, her head was wrapped up and her arm was in a sling. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead

Eddie: hey baby, I know your sleep but I just want to say I love you, and that you look beautiful (smiling), you're a fighter,

Just then loren opened her eyes

Loren: eddie? Is that you?

Eddie: yea baby its me, im here. Your alright

Loren: what happened?

Eddie: well apparently you were in a car accident, you were following behind me in the ambulance.

Loren: is the other person dead? Are they okay? Was it my fault

Eddie: no they said it wasn't your fault,

Just before eddie could say anything else, his phone rang

Eddie: hello?

Person: is she dead yet!

Eddie: who the hell is this?

Person: who know who this is?

Eddie: Chloe what did you do?

Chloe: just sent your little bitch a message

Eddie: your gonna pay for this I swear

Chloe hung up the phone, Eddie looked at Loren in disbelief he don't know what to do, he had to find a way to get chloe in jail, and keep Loren safe

A officer walked in the room and looked at Loren

Officer: miss tate, I'm officer Adwen. I want to ask you some questions

Loren: okay

Officer: do you remember what happened to you?

Loren: I remember me stopping at a red light, and then I went afterward, I felt a big boom

Officer: did you see the driver or anything

Loren: no sir, there was no one on the road, I guess they cae out of no where

Officer: alright well hold still and I'll be back asking more questions

Loren: alright

The officer walked out of the room, eddie got up and followed him out

Eddie: um officer Adwen, I may have a lead, so hours before she got in a accident we were robbed, and I think this maybe tied in with it….i think the person you may want to check with is Chloe Carter. She called me a while ago and asked if Loren was dead. Then she said she sent a message. I really want her safe she has two 3 year olds to look after officer, she really needs to be safe.

Officer: alright sir we will do all we can, and we will look for the person you told me about.

Eddie: thank you

Eddie walked back in the room with Loren

Eddie: babe how are you feeling?

Loren: im doing alright, just tired and I feel sore

Eddie: yea your gonna feel like that a couple days maybe weeks, want me to call my mom and dad and update them, I know their worried

Loren: no I don't want the kids to be scared.

Eddie: but I know they're worried, ill call them and tell them not to come and not to tell the kids

Loren agreed, eddie walked out and then she just laid down, thinking about her life, how she ended up in the hospital

Loren POV

Wow! What a day? How did I get myself into this,I started to date a rockstar with a psycho girlfriend, and now I end up here, wow I need to get out of this place, and fast.

Just then Eddie walked in,

Eddie: well they said the kids or sleep and they are worried sick about us. I don't know what to do, we really need to keep you safe.

Loren: yea I know, I want my kids safe, before something happen to them.

Eddie: I know baby, I know. How about we move?

Loren shoot up, what? what do you mean move, where are we going to move eddie?

Eddie: well we can get a big enough house for us the kids and my parents, if they way to move with us

Loren laid back down and thought about it, she didn't know what to do….

Loren: okay,

Eddie: okay? Okay we going to move?

Loren: okay we're…..


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's been so long guys, I have been dealing with school and my daughter, and I'm going to start back writing now….hope I didn't lose anyone.

Chapter 17

**Loren: we're moving, let's move somewhere else. **

**Eddie: really? **

**Loren was sitting in the hospital bed thinking if that was the right thing.**

**Loren: yea I'm sure. But where would we go? I mean you have you manager here and al so what are you wanting to do about that?**

**Eddie: well we can look for some houses; it doesn't matter where I just want my family to be safe. And like I said if my parents are okay with it maybe they can live with us also. I mean they can help with the kids.**

**Loren: yea I guess that's true.**

**Just then Loren's Doctor came in **

**Dr. Masters- hi Loren, look like you're doing better.**

**Loren- yes a lot better, just a headache but other than that I fine.**

**Dr. Master- well it look like everything went well, and if you're feeling up to it tomorrow, you can go home. I will need you to come to the clinic in a couple days so I can check that arm though, but other than that you're good. Get some rest so you can leave tomorrow.**

**Loren- thank you dr. masters**

**He then turned around and looked at Eddie.**

**Dr. Masters- take care of her.**

**Before the Doctor walked out, Loren stopped him.**

**Loren- can I get something for my head please,**

**Dr. masters- sure I'll have the nurse bring you something**

**Loren nodded.**

**Eddie: so are you sure you're okay with moving?**

**Loren looked at Eddie and nodded.**

***IM SKIPPING TO, LOREN GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, THEY TALKED TO EDDIE PARENTS AND THEY DID DECIDE TO MOVE WITH THEM, THEY DECIEDED TO MOVE BACK TO COLARADO.***

**Loren: so Eddie what all are you taking?**

**Eddie: well I know I don't want to take this couch, matter a fact. I don't want to take none of this stuff, except my TV, piano, and kitchen stuff. I want US to have new stuff.**

**Loren: wow! You're going to get rid of all of this?**

**Eddie: yea, I want to start over, with you.**

**Loren walked over to Eddie and hugged him and kissed him with passion**

**Taylor- mommy, Adam coming?**

**Loren- yes hunny Adam's coming, he's going to stay with us**

**Taylor and Adam- yayy!**

**Eddie: why don't you guys go get some of your things, and bring them over to the door?**

**Taylor and Adam ran off to their rooms, to do what Eddie said.**

**Loren and Eddie sat down and took a rest**

**Loren: so when are the moving people coming?**

**Eddie: they should be here tomorrow, they are going past my parents' house first to get their things and hopefully we'll have room to fix our stuff or maybe some.**

**Loren: that's cool. So let me ask you this?**

**Eddie looked at Loren **

**Loren: so since it seems like we're going to be together for so long, what about adopting Adam? I know I had to sign the papers to get custody of him, but like, making all of us a family. **

**Eddie didn't say anything for a while, and then he finally spoke.**

**Eddie: I think that's cool**

**Eddie got up and went to his bag, he pulled out some papers and handed them to Loren, get took them and opened them, not knowing what they were, when she opened it she say what it was**

**Loren: omg Eddie when did you do this?**

**Eddie: I did it the other day, I was going to take you out to eat and tell you then. But since you brought it up now.**

**The letter said that Eddie had legally adopted Adam and changed his last name to Duran, he also gotten Taylors name changed also and his name on the birth certificate. **

**Loren ran to Eddie and kissed him…Taylor walked down stairs and seen them kissing,**

**Taylor: eww mommy and daddy kiss**

**They stopped and started laughing.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Eddie and Loren looked at each other in confusion. Eddie walked to the door and opened it.**

**Eddie: ugh what the hell do you want?**

**Person: we need to talk**

**Eddie: what do we have to talk about Chloe?**

**She walked in not seeing Loren sitting on the couch.**

**Chloe: we need to talk about us getting back together.**

**Eddie took his phone out and was messing with it; Loren was sitting on the couch when her phone vibrated. It was from Eddie**

_Call the Cops and tell them Chloe is here, I'll stall her._

**Loren got up quietly and walked up stairs.**

**Eddie: what about us getting back together?**

**Chloe: I love you, and you know that. I want you back.**

**Eddie: if you love me why don't you want me to be happy? Why did you try and kill my fiancé?**

**Chloe: because Eddie, she doesn't deserve you….she's just with you to be famous, plus the kid probably not even yours.**

**Eddie: yea you're right. But let's take it slow and we'll see how it goes.**

**Chloe looked around and seen all the stuff piled by the door.**

**Chloe: where are you going?**

**Eddie: I was moving but since we're going to make it work, I guess not huh…..**

**Chloe went up and hugged him, Loren walked down stairs and seen Eddie hugging Chloe, she stopped her heart dropped in her stomach, Eddie then looked up and gave her a smile, saying nothing is real…she smiled and walked back upstairs….**

**Meanwhile Eddie and Chloe was sitting on the couch talked suddenly someone was knocking, Loren came out of nowhere down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Chloe looked confused and didn't know what was going on. Eddie went and opened the door.**


	18. Chapter 18

Guys I feel so bad I haven't posted in so long, im dealing with a clingy baby, and with they last 2 weeks of school so I been busy, so please bare with me…

ALSO LETS SEND PRAYERS OUT TO ALL IN BOSTON!

Chapter 18

**Eddie opened the door**

**Hoe: how could you? I trusted you. And you, you little tramp, he dosent want you. You just here for his enjoyment.**

**Officer: Chloe carter, you have been are under arrest for attempted murder, harassment, and much other stuff….**

**The officer read her her right and put her in cuffs,**

**Hoe: this is not the last you seen of me.**

**Lo: I think it is…..see you in a couple years.**

**The officer halled hoe off and put her in the car….**

**Ed: im so glad she's gone. Now we can move start a new life and get married, without being harassed.**

**Lo: yea I know what you mean.**

**Loren and Eddie sat on the couch….about 20 mins later of cuddling and talking Loren got up**

**Lo: guess better cook some dinner. What about something simple, chili dogs, French fries, and maybe some beans?**

**Ed: that sounds umm, why don't I come help**

**Loren gave ed a kissing, thanking him.**

**About 30 mins later ed and lo called the kids to dinner the talked, they ate, and laughed. About 15 mins later they were done, Loren got the kids washed and putting them to bed. After she did that she took a shower and sat in the bed, waiting for ed to join her. She was thinking about everything that had been going on in the past month. She couldn't belieESXve how her life has changed so much. It was two days from them moving back to Littleton, Colorado, about 10 mins later ed and lo were in the bed watching tv and just chilling, they ended up falling asleep.**

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

**Taylor&Adam: mommyyy!**

**Eddie got up first to see what was going on. He got up and walked down stairs to see the kids in the living room. He looked around and seen his mom and dad in the kitchen.**

**Ed: hey mom hey pop, whats going on?**

**Max: well everything is gone from our house so, we were hungry, the kids were up when we got here.**

**Eddie: oh well help your self, im going to take a shower and start getting ready**

**Max: alright we'll be here**

**Eddie went back up stairs and got Loren up they took a shower together, they sat in there for what felt like a hour before getting out, because they were inturrputed**

**Taylor(busting in the bathroom): mommy, daddy! **

**Loren(peeking out): yes baby**

**Taylor: papa and mama said they are ready to goo!**

**Loren: alright, you go get your book bag, you and Adam get everything together and we'll be out in a min.**

**Taylor ran back to the kitchen yelling to her grandpa and to Adam, everything her mom had told her.**

**Loren and Ed, were still in the shower talking about everything that has been going on and talking about how in about 20 mins they would be on a plane back to Colorado and spending the rest of their life….about 5 mins later they were inturrputed again…**

**Max walked in the room knowing they were in the shower together and not wanting to go in**

**Max: hey guy! We gotta go, you know traffic is heavy and we have to get on the plane.**

**Ed: alright pop were coming now, now get out! (eddie turning off the water)**

**Lo and Ed got out and got their towels**

**Ed: awh man if we wernt in a rush right now I'll jump on you, I love you so much**

**Lo: haha oh ed, I love you to.(walking p kissing him) well we have plenty of time when we get to the new house.**

**Lo couldn't wait, they had a new house, a big house, that was beautiful, she was happy to start a new life with a wonderful family.**

**Ed and Lo got dressed, loren put on some jean shorts and a yellow short sleeve shirt, ed threw on some basketball shorts and his famous black V neck shirt. They packed a bag they could carry on the plane, they took one look at their room and left, they would see none of the old stuff again, the bed was staying the night stands everything, except the chair that was in the corner, the chair was Loren's mother, it was the only thing she had left of here that had a connection with her.**

**She walked out and got Taylor and Adam things ready and meet everyone at the door. Everyone had bittersweet emotions, they were happy they were leaving the old messed up life behind but then they were sad that they were leaving, where they were for so long.**

**AT THE AIRPORT….**

**They arrived at the airport and checked everything in and sat down til their flight was called. About 10 mins later there flight was ready they got up and started walking to the gateway, next thing you know someone grabbed Adam's arm, they turned around and he was gone. No where to be found. **

**Lo: omg Adam, where did he go**

**Ed: he was right here, someone took him**

**They looked around and saw him, he was being carried by and man in all black he had black hair with a ball cap on. Eddie and max tried running after him but when they got there, they were no where to be found. **

**Loren held onto Taylor while Katy was holding Loren**

**Lo: omg where are they, who could do that**

**Ed and Max ran back to them and didn't look happy.**

**Ed: he got away. Who was that?**

**LO: I don't know. Who would want him…..(loren's heart dropped)**

**Lo: it couldn't be, its not possible**

**Max,ed,katy: WHAT!?**

**Lo: maybe it was his dad, the guy that killed Melissa**

**Ed: what? how is that possible, he's suppoed to be in jail….right?**

**Lo: I don't know, I mean, (sturrding) I mean he's supposed to, what if he broke out.?**

**Max: I'l call my PI, he'll know what to do**

**Katy: good idea, we'll call the cops, eddie go tell the clerk whats going on,**

**Ed: mom no! I'm staying here, you go do that, I don't know what to do**

**Katy: alright what ever I'll go , you call the cops and tell them everything, Loren get some pictures of Adam ready**

**Lo shook her head, she was in shock.**

**Taylor: mommy where Adam?**

**Ed: he went to the restroom sweetie**

**Taylor shook her head,**

**WITH ADAM…..**

**Person: now that I have you we can be a regular family**

**Adam: mommy! Mommy!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sorry guys I know its been a long time, I still hope I have my reader. My daughter has been clingy for the last couple weeks…She had a birthday May 15…I wanna say Happy birthday to her! SHE'S ONE! My baby is growing up. Lol well lets get on with the story.

After taking Adam from the airport; Loren, and Eddie were sitting down thinking who could of taken Adam. Loren didn't want to believe, that he could have taken him. But she knew that was the only person that could want him.

WITH ADAM

Guy: shut up she's not your mom…..your my child and you will live with me and we will be a family.

Adam: no I don't want you. You hurt my mommie….(he began to scream)  
People around them started to look around to see whats going on.

He turned around looking at everyone.

Guy: sorry, he wants something he can't have. KIDS!

WITH LOREN

Eddie looked at Loren not knowing what she was trying to say….

Eddie: babe you got to talk to me, what are you talking about?

Loren: Ty…Tyler. What if it was Tyler that took him. I mean it sounds crazy but what if he got out of jail some how. And wanted him back and came and took him.

Eddie: how would that be possible. He killed Mel. I'll tell pop maybe he can get his PI to search into that and see if he got out or any word of him escaping.

Loren looked at eddie silent. He gave her a look of reinsurance letting her know everything is going to be okay. Loren looked at Taylor, she was sleeping on the chair. She knew she didn't know what was going on but she will know something is up when we aren't on the plane and Adam isn't here, because she is a clever girl.

WITH EDDIE and MAX….

Eddie seen his dad on the phone and walked up to him

Eddie: pop ask him if he knows anything about a Tyler Rorke?

Max shaking his head, Eddie started walking back towards Loren, looking at Loren lost in space he sat down by her causing her to jump.

Eddie: sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you.

Loren: all ihad to do is take care of him, for my bestfriend. That was her dying wish, and now he's gone. I let my guard down and lost him. How will she ever forgive me.

Eddie looked at Loren and sat cloer to her pulling her in to hold her.

Eddie: its okay babe, she know you didn't mean to and it wasn't your fault, we'll catch the bastard that got him and we'll get him back and move…..far away from here.

Loren: eddie I love you so much for sticking by me

Eddie: that's what I'm here for.

Eddie was sitting the hold Loren close, when Katy came walking up…

Katy: well the lady said since this an emergency she will refund us the tickets. I had to beg and pled with her and the manager.

Just then Max walked up

Max: I have good news and I have bad news and more bad news.

Eddie: okay, give us the bad news.

Max: Joe, said Tyler got out of jail on bail, and chloe out on bail also.

Loren: how could she be out on bail, this is a disaster.

Eddie: clam down babe, whats the good news dad

Max: well max said he may have a lead, he said someone called about an hour ago, to officer that they seen a little boy kicking and screaming with some guy, they have them down for a sketch. So as soon as they get finish there then he will call me and let me know the results.

Loren: so what the hell are we suppose to do now. Sit here in the airport for god knows how long?

With Loren being frustrated, she got up and walked off, leaving Taylor sleeping and Eddie looking upset. Eddie didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to calm Loren down….He got up and picked Taylor. She then woke up and started crying. Eddie looked at her, she looked like she woke up and seen a ghost.

Eddie: whats wrong sweetie?

Eddie: yea what about?

Taylor: bad man hurting Adam, and HER! (Taylor, looked and pointed at someone.)

Everyone turned around and looking at who she was pointing to, when they turned around they seen a blonde hair women standing outside, like she waiting on someone. She turned her head, and everyone gasped…..Max got on the phone with Joe, and told him everything, about 10 mins later officers were at the airport, and they all walked outside. When Loren got outside and seen the girl. She walked up to her.

Loren: Chloe where is my son? you are nothing but the devil, you cruel son of a bi…..

Before she could finish Eddie got her and pulled her back…..

Eddie: chloe do you know a Tyler Rorke?

Chloe: excuse me do I even know you(in a evil laughing voice)

Eddie: chloe don't play okay, this is a serious problem.

Chloe: ha yea I know him why?

Before eddie could finish a office came up to chloe and told her that she was being taken in for questioning.

WITH ADAM…..

Adam woke up in a dark house, it looked like it was abandoned, he didn't hear anyone or see anyone, he called out

Adam: mommy!

Tyler: hey sleepy head…I got you some food.

Adam: where's my mommy, and Taylor?

Tyler: they went away

Adam: I wanna go home

Tyler: we are waiting on someone then we can go home… okay?

Adam shook his head, he was young and didn't know better, he knew he was sad and didn't feel comfortable. Tyler went in the other room and made a phone

Tyler on the phone

…come on chloe pick up the phone,

He didn't know where chloe was and didn't know what happened to her, she had their tickets so he couldn't leave…she was supposed to call when she had the tickets, so we could meet her.

Tyler sat down on the chair, with his hands in his head, just then his phone rang.

Again guys im sorry I haven't been able to write that much, please don't turn on me...keep reviewing, keep giving me ideas. hope I still have everyone!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
